


The Thought of You

by GildedGhost



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hinted Marriage Proposal, Kisses, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Dr. Boris Habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedGhost/pseuds/GildedGhost
Summary: "The mere idea of you, the longing here for youYou'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to youI see your face in every flowerYour eyes in stars aboveIt's just the thought of youThe very thought of you, my love"
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Thought of You

Opening the door to your home was one of the best parts of the day after a long shift at work; however, the highlight was seeing the man currently watering the potted flowers in the dining room across from you. His hair was tied back, filtered sunlight from the window behind him hitting his soft hair, putting a halo around his head. Dressed in a floral lavender button-up and tucked into a pair of pressed black pants, a cute elephant-shaped watering can held in his comparatively larger hand. The plants he was attending to all lively and vivid from the attentive care provided. In return, filling the air with a light floral scent.

You remove your shoes and jacket, taking your eyes off the captivating sight you were welcomed home to. You moved your eyes back up toward him, mouth opening slightly with a greeting dying on your tongue as your eyes found his face. He was turned toward you now, a gentle smile pulled at his lips as he returned your gaze with eyes full of kindness and warmth. You felt some of the tension ease from your body at the sight, a soft smile blooming on your face. You both just stood there for a moment, simply taking in the comforting presence of the other. A flush made its way to his face, lowering his eyes he turned his attention bashfully back to the plant he was watering.

"Welcome home. Hope your days been well?" His voice was a deep hum as it carried through the room.

You made your way across your home to him, embracing him from behind; snaking your arms under his to rest your hands on his chest as you placed your cheek against his back. His hair tickling your face.

"Days been fine, just happy to finally be home," You paused and decided to add "to be with you." at the end. Tightening your hold on him slightly.

You felt his heartbeat flutter under your hands and a sheepish laugh escaped him, “Ah, I see. I’m happy you’re home too.” Placing his watering can on the windowsill he began turning his body to face you and you lessened your hold. His arms fell around your shoulders as he pulled you to him. Placing your ear against his chest letting you hear his quickened pulse. You brought your arms around his back, twirling his hair between your fingers. The sense of safety you felt in his arms was one of the best things you never knew you needed.

As he drew away you looked up, arms loosely around him and his hands rested on your shoulders and his eyes trained on yours, his face glowing with a light blush. He bent down and placed a kiss on your forehead, then the tip of your nose before retreating.

“I see you’ve been busy today,” you commented as your own face grew a bit warm from the affection. Your eyes wandered the room, taking in the sight of the flora filled home and thinking back to the pristine yard you had seen coming in. Your eyes slid to the side toward the dining table; strewn with an assortment of rough drafts, letters, and varied pieces of art. “How’s the book coming along?”

He let out a hum as he collected his thoughts, “I was feeling pretty good today, got a lot done.” Pausing a moment he followed your gaze and adding, “And the books coming together well. Dallas’s backgrounds finally came in and I have Mirphy’s photos cut out and ready.”

Your eyes met back with his, “That’s good to hear!” You said, making sure he could hear the enthusiasm in your voice. “Now all there is to do is put it all together with your drawings and besides a bit of organizing everything should be ready to go!”

You couldn’t help but let your smile grow at the thought of his collaborative project finally being almost finished. After seeing his rather cute drawings you had jokingly asked him if he ever thought about making a children’s book. He laughed it off at first but after some thought the idea eventually took the form of some short stories and rough sketches. After the initial excitement the project died off for a while before you brought it up to some of the artistic people you had met from the Habitat. They both encouraged him in their own ways and eventually decided to work on it together.

He laughed, “There's still a few things besides that, but yes, it’s almost done. Hope you don’t mind helping out a bit more my dearest editor.”

“Of course not,” You brought your hand up to brush some loose hair behind his ear, using this tender moment to really take him in. It might be a bit embarrassing to admit but he simply looked radiant today. “You’ve been doing so well. I’m really proud of you Boris, you know that?” Resting your hand against his cheek, he sighed and leaned into it.

He brought his hands up to cup your face, “Thank you.” he said, and pressed another kiss between your eyes. “Thank you for being here for me and helping me when I didn’t deserve it-,” He stopped and restated, “didn’t think I deserved it.”

"You deserve a lot more. But we'll work on that, one step at a time." You shifted your weight to the tips of your toes, intent on returning some of the affection. Only to have Boris stand a bit straighter, making you miss his lips and end up kissing the underside of his jaw instead. Confused you looked at him, did he not want you to kiss him? Only to see a hint of mischief in them as he chuckled, staring down at your face as it turned into a pout.

“Ah- Boris! Play fair,” You scolded lightheartedly. With your quick thinking you looked down and stepped on his shoes, giving yourself just a bit more height. Quickly realizing what you were doing Boris grasped your arms. A firm enough hold to keep you in place, put that's as far as he went, neither pushing or pulling you anywhere. His eyes were filled with amusement and you wondered what he was plotting.

Suddenly your balance was jostled slightly but you didn't fall thanks to Boris’s support as he lifted his foot; with your’s still on top of it, moving it back further away from you. Then lifted his other foot putting it a bit behind you leaning toward you to put his weight on it and pivoting on it, doing a small turn, before shifting his weight to his other foot and turning it as well till you were both doing small circles with you balanced on his feet.

You looked down, watching your feet as he spun with you. He began humming a tune that was familiar but you couldn’t name at the moment. His hands slid up your forearms, careful not to release them; however, until they were up to your own. Catching on, you spread your fingers and he filled the gaps with his, locking your hands together. You brought your eyes up from the floor between you, luckily not growing dizzy from the slow but steady circles you were doing, to his face. There was that expression again, thoughtful, eyes half ladden and unfocused on your form and filled with love, a small smile gracing it.

You chuckled bashfully at the attention, “Enjoying the view?” you asked.

You watched him start slightly, his tempo a little off beat for a moment. Doing a small half step to fix it as his thoughts focused again and his eyes focused on yours. “Of course,” He took in the way the growing orange tinted light of the late afternoon made your body glow, your disheveled hair framing a reddened face. His voice came out hushed as he stopped your dance, “I couldn’t imagine a more perfect view.”

You could only hold his gaze a moment longer before you put your forehead to his chest. A high pitched whine came from you and you tightened your hold on his hands. Your face burned horribly and your smile made your jaw ache. You turned your head and brought one of your joined hands to your lips, planting light kisses on his knuckles.

This intimate moment between you was turning out to be too much for your fluttering heart to handle, “Boris, you’re killing me. I think my heart might literally beat out of my chest at this rate.” He laughed openly at your admission, as your mumbled words ghosted over his fingers. You took a deep breath and took this time to try and recover. Trying to calm your heart and reduce the heat in your face. Your head bobbed against his chest with each laugh he let out.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just so hard to resist when you react the way you do.” He released your other hand and brought it up to the back of your neck, playing with the hairs at its base. Realizing his poor toes had probably been squashed enough you stepped off his feet and stepped back, bringing your free hand to your cheek but keeping the other entwined. Your face was finally cooling down.

“If you keep saying such sweet stuff you’re going to give me a cavity you dork.” He hummed and leaned down again to level his eyes with yours better. You took an extra step back, narrowing your eyes and mentally preparing yourself for whatever comeback he obviously had next.

He almost couldn’t keep his expression stable or laughter from bubbling up as he looked at your suspicious face, “Even if I did I should be able to fix that-” He paused purposely, just to put you in further suspense. Your brows furrowing further with his growing smile. “After all, I think I already filled the cavity in your heart.” He said the last words in a sing-song way.

“Oh. My. God!” He was already laughing again, barely able to hold it in until he was finished but it exploded out of him at your exclamation. You pushed his head back with your hand, muffling him briefly and pulled the other away. “You dork! How’d you even think of a comeback that fast?” You took a few more steps back from him as he recovered. His chest must hurt even slightly by now with all the laughing he’d been doing.

He leaned against a nearby chair, breathing deep and uneven like he’d just ran around the block while the last remnants of laughter slipped out of his lungs. “To be completely honest- it’s based on a pick up line I saw on the internet a while back.”

You let out a huff through your nose and turned your back to him, striding toward your bedroom. “You know what? I’m going to the bar tonight. Alone. I can’t be seen with you anymore. Love you, but sorry.” You were just about to shut the door behind you when he spoke up again.

“Oh so you admit that you still love me then?”

You looked at him through the half open door. “Of course I do,” with that said you shut the door, only to reopen it a crack a second later. “You might be a huge cheesy dork, but you're my cheesy dork. Love you.”

You shut the door this time for good and started getting ready for your outing tonight. Hearing a muffled “ _Love you too,_ ” come from the other side of the door while he waited for you.

You moved around the room, plugging in your phone for a quick charge and went to the closet. Picking out a shirt that looked nice but was still comfortable and moved away. This was just meant to be a relaxing weekly meetup with friends; however, with what you planned, you wanted to look a little classier than a purely casual look could offer. You were only halfway across the room when you remembered you needed pants, and turned right back around to the closet. You looked between your choices for a moment before settling on one and finally changing.

You brushed your hair to tame any loose locks and gave yourself a once over in the mirror. Although you were tempted to dress up more you had to resist to keep from even hinting that something was up. You walked over to the dresser drawer and pulled out a ring box that was right in the middle of a few others, hidden in plain sight. You paused for a moment, listening for any steps or movement by the door before lifting the lid. Inside was a large silver band. You had both agreed you wanted simple rings and both of you preferred silver over the classic gold.

Tonight. Tonight was the night you were finally going to propose. Having already discussed marriage with each other before and agreeing it was something you both wanted. You thought back to all the time you spent together over the past few years and his smiling face from earlier that stuck in your mind. Without a doubt he was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

Trying not to work yourself up so you didn’t show up to the bar already a nervous wreck you steeled yourself. Just a simple declaration of love, _Will you be my partner forever and always,_ how hard could that be?

You put on a jacket, grabbed your phone and box, and slipped both into your pocket. Taking one last look at yourself in the mirror and making sure you couldn’t see the outline of the box. You walked to the door and put your hand on the handle; only to stop and pull the box out from your pocket, checking to make sure the ring was still in its spot before finally walking out.

* * *

He watched as you disappeared behind the door to your shared bedroom after calling him a “ _cheesy dork,_ ” and returned your final words with a “Love you too,” that he was sure you heard through the door. Perhaps he was being a bit cheesy with his words and actions tonight but he had his reasons.

He walked to the entryway and put on one of his larger coats before quickly heading back to the kitchen, he knew it wouldn’t take too long for you to be ready. He looked over his shoulder and watched the bedroom door for a second before opening one of the high cabinets in the kitchen. He reached to the top shelf and all the way to the back corner, somewhere you would never bother with.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the small object he pulled it down and opened it one last time, just to make sure that what it held was still in its place. Inside was a small silver band, just like you both talked about. He slipped it into his coat pocket, then grabbed his wallet off the table and slipped that in front of the box. Just in case.

He’d worked himself up into a nervous wreck all day; doing anything and everything with his nerves growing from what he was planning to do tonight. Knowing that marriage was something you had both wanted and talked about. It felt like another thing entirely to actually make it a reality. Thinking back to your earlier interaction he knew without a doubt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

* * *

You came out to see that he was already at the door with his coat on and was putting on his shoes.

“Ready to head out?” you asked, in case he needed more time and slipped on your own shoes.

“Ready if you are.”

He opened the door as you stood up and flicked off the light as you walked out. He wanted to tease you about your leaving alone comment earlier but he figured he teased you enough for now. He gave one last look to the home behind him. Making sure that everything was off. He put his hand in his pocket, running his thumb over the box inside one last time with a smile before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> God did this take forever for me to finally finish. Hope some of you get a kick out of this sappy self-indulgent fic I wrote when Smile For Me was my current fixation way back in August.  
> I have no clue where I was going with it at first but I'm happy enough with how it turned out when I finished the second half of it now. Sorry if it's overly descriptive or I show how much I love commas but hey, there's always room for improvement.


End file.
